


That Time of Year

by Multifandomx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dex's family just sucks, Family Issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: It was that time of year around the Haus, everyone was gearing up to go home for Thanksgiving. Everyone except for Dex. He had to stay, because he had to work Black Friday, and definitely not any other reason.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	That Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for language. beware of homophobic language.

It was that time of year around the Haus, everyone was gearing up to go home for Thanksgiving. Everyone except for Dex. He had to stay, because he had to work Black Friday, and definitely not any other reason. Nursey and Dex were the last residents of the Haus. They had been officially dating for about 7 months and had somehow managed to not kill each other. Although, one day everyone thought Dex was going to kill Nursey, because he kept using the word “chill” and Dex was already having a bad day. It was a major blowout, but it was resolved, so the couple was doing great.

It was the morning of the day before Thanksgiving. Dex and Nursey were laying in bed. Dex had his head on Nursey’s chest, and he had his arm wrapped around the ginger. Nursey looked down at his boyfriend, “hey shouldn’t you pack? You have to leave soon, right?” Dex shot up to sit across from Nursey.

“Actually, I’m not going home, because I umm…have to work Black Friday, so oh well I guess.” Dex laughed nervously.

Nursey shot him a huge smile, “that’s fucking sick! We get to spend Thanksgiving together!”

Dex felt his stomach drop, “uh…what do you mean?” 

Nursey sat himself up straighter, “My moms have a conference the day after in like Minnesota or some shit, so they won’t be home. Dad is out of the country. So, I’m staying here. I told everyone this last week. I thought you knew.” Dex just nodded. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t really working Black Friday. How was he supposed to explain that to his doting boyfriend?

“Oh, what about your sister?” Dex was praying that Nursey had just forgotten about a celebration Sam was having in Boston.

“She and her husband are spending it with his family, because we aren’t doing one this year. They’re in South Carolina.” Nursey looked like he was starting to get suspicious. “Are you trying to get rid of me? Like, do you want me to leave, because I can just go home by myself. It’s no big d-“

“No, I am not trying to get rid of you, I just didn’t really expect anyone else to be here.” Nursey squinted at Dex. Which meant he definitely knew something was up but stayed quiet. “We should…we should go to the store. We need food and stuff for tomorrow.” Dex got out of bed, Nursey followed. 

After the two boys finished getting ready, they went to the store to get something to eat for tomorrow when everything else was closed. After 2 hours of shopping they had managed to find almost everything for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. They went to three different stores and couldn’t find and cranberry sauce. Neither of them were too upset by this, but it just didn’t feel right not having it. 

The rest of the day was spent playing video games, and eating food, that was not anywhere on their diet plans. Dex also spent most of the day worrying about how he was going to tell Nursey he lied, and the real reason he hadn’t gone home. Around 10 the boys got ready for bed. They stayed up for a little bit watching Bob’s Burgers on Nursey’s laptop. Around midnight Dex fell asleep, so Nursey closed his laptop and went to sleep.

\--

Nursey woke up to an empty bed, but a fantastic smell in the air. He got out of bed, not bothering to get dress, because it was only his boyfriend here, and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and found Dex already almost done with all the food. “Happy Thanksgiving, you lazy bum. It’s almost noon.” Nursey did not know how he slept for almost 12 hours, but that was the power of a holiday break. 

He walked over and wrapped his arm around Dex waist. Dex was busy making a pie for dessert. Nursey kissed up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. “Happy Thanksgiving.” Dex shivered as Nursey whispered in his ear.

“Nurse, if you keep this up, we won’t have any food, because all of it will burn.” Nursey nipped at his earlobe one more time and pulled himself away.

“Fine, but I would like a raincheck then.” He slapped Dex’s ass. He let out a small yelp. Nursey walked over to the fridge and pulled out the half empty container of orange juice and drank out of it. 

“Oh my god, Derek Malik Nurse. You did not just drink out of that carton, that is disgusting.” Dex faked a gag.

Nursey let out a small laugh, “hey Dexy,” Dex turned to face him. “I’ve had your dick in my mouth and vice versa. I think it’s ok if we drink out of the same orange juice container.” Dex rolled his eyes and went back to baking. 

\--

At 4 Dex had all the food done, and spread out on the counters. “Wow babe, this all looks amazing.” He kissed Dex on the cheek, “you seriously out did yourself.”

Dex leaned into his boyfriend’s touch, “It’s only because I maybe love you, but only a little bit.” Nursey threw his head back with laughter.

“Right ‘only a little bit’. Well I love you so much.” Dex turned his head to meet Nursey for a kiss. They both served themselves. They sat down and began eating; they were talking here and there, but the food had most of their attention. About half-way through the meal, Nursey, in-between bites of food, asked Dex, “so, what time do you work tomorrow?” Dex felt himself freeze. He had forgotten about that. Apparently, it had been too long for a casual pause because he heard Nursey talk again. “Hello, earth to William. Are you in there?” 

Dex put down his fork and cleared his throat, “I um…I actually don’t work tomorrow.” He looked back down at his plate.

Nursey had a confused look on his face, “then why aren’t you home?” 

Dex stood up, “do you want some pie?” he walked toward the counter.

Nursey stood up from the table, “no, I want to know why you lied to me.”

Dex braced himself on the counter, “I just…”

Nursey could feel himself getting angrier. “You said-“

“I know what I fucking said ok!?” Dex turned toward Nursey and yelled. Nursey looked taken aback. “I’m…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled.” Nursey sat back down and Dex rejoined him at the table. “I…it’s really hard to say out loud, because saying it out loud makes it real you know?” Nursey nodded and reached for Dex’s hand across the table. Dex took it graciously. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to.” Dex shook his head.

“No, I do…it’s just.” He pulled his hand from Nursey’s and put his elbows on the table. He rested his face in his hands. “It’s hard.” Nursey stayed quiet. “This summer…I um…decided to tell my um…my family that I’m gay.” He looked up at Nursey. He saw tears flowing down Dex’s face. “Because, I have you, and I wanted them to meet the man I love.” Nursey put out his hand offering it to Dex. He laid his hand on top. “I told them during a family meeting at the end of August, right before we came back to school. It was just me standing in front of eight Poindexters.” Dex let out a shaky breath. “They um…they didn’t take it very well. My um…my oldest brother called me a faggot and told me to never get near his son again.” Dex began sobbing. 

Nursey walked around the table. He pulled Dex up and they walked to the couch. Nursey sat, and pulled Dex into his lap. He placed his feet on either side of Nursey’s thighs, wrapped his arms around his neck, and sat down. “Will, you don’t have to keep going.” He placed his face in the crook of Nursey’s neck.

“No, I want to.” His voice was muffled, but Nursey could hear him. He pulled back, “My older brother, told me he hoped I would rot in hell for my sins.” Nursey was rubbing Dex’s back. “My younger brother called me a queer…he’s literally 10, Derek, and he called me a queer.” Dex began lightly sobbing again. “All of my sister’s just stayed quiet. My mom was crying silently. The worst was my dad.” He started choking, because he began crying so hard. He put his face back in Nursey’s neck.

Nursey began petting his hair and shushing him. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re not there. You’re here. I’ve got you. Nothing bad is going to happen right now.” 

After Dex got his breathing under control, he pulled away to speak again. “My dad asked to speak to me privately. Everyone knew that wasn’t good, but we down into the basement. I sat on my bed. He just stared down at me. I will never forget what he said.” Dex took a deep breath, because he could feel himself losing it again. “He said ‘William James Poindexter. You are no son of mine. I wouldn’t have raised a fucking fag. You will leave this house at the end of the week and never come back.’ And I nodded, I said, ‘ok dad.’ And he screamed in my face, ‘I am not your dad. You are no longer part of this family. Understand?’ I just replied with ‘yes, sir.’ And he left. I wish he would have just hit me, that would have hurt less.” 

Nursey looked at his boyfriend, “hey, if they couldn’t love you for who you are, then screw them.” Dex scoffed and stood up off the couch.

“That’s really easy for you to say Nurse, you have two moms. I don’t have anyone. I’m never good enough for anyone. I don’t know why I thought telling my Irish catholic family that I’m gay was a good idea. Just more proof that I’m an absolute idiot…I just miss them so much.” Nursey stood up and grabbed Dex by the shoulders.

He looked him in the eyes, “I know I have it easy. But you have so many people on your side Will. You literally have an entire team behind you. You are absolutely not an idiot either. You thought your family would support you, because they were supposed to.” Dex averted his eyes, but Nursey tiled his head back to meet his again. “You have a family Will. Right here. They all love you so much…I love you so much.” He pulled Dex in and pecked his lips.

“But what happens when you get tired of me?” Nursey gave him a small smile.

“I think the chances of you getting tired of me are higher, but we’ve made it through all our fights. I think we’ll be ok. “ Dex nodded and pressed his lips to Nursey’s again. “I love you, William James Poindexter.”

Dex had tear streaks down his face but smiled. “I love you too, Derek Malik Nurse.” The boys spent the rest of the night, and most of the break, cuddled up on the couch watching Bob’s Burgers and Brooklyn 99. Dex hadn’t realized before that he already had all the family he needed in one person.


End file.
